Random Drabbles
by DemonicAngel96
Summary: Mainly 6927 and 1827 one shots. Will do others if reqested. Newest drabble: the problem with photos
1. The problem with photos pt 1

**Angel: **Thanks for reading!

**Tsuna: **Why am I here?

**Angel**: Because it's a Mukuro x Tsuna story

**Mukuro: **So he is mine?

**Angel: **Sure

**Tsuna: **Mukuro she is going to torture me save me!

**Mukuro: *** Smirks * Yes, my Boss!

**Angel: **I'm not that bad! And don't steal from Black Butler or I will replace you with Hibari!

**Angel: **Anyways, Byakuran! Do the disclaimer!

**Byakuran: **Angel–chan~ does not own KHR if she did I would still be eating marshmallows

-6927-

I was casually strolling through the base after Byakuran was defeated and was currently bored out of my mind.

I sighed, "Why can't I find something to do."

"Stay away from Mukuro!"

I perked up immediately after hearing the shout. 'I wonder who said that?' I asked myself, trotting toward the source hoping to see a cat fight.

I came to an open doorway and peeked into the room. The yell came from MM who was currently yelling at Chrome.

"You are just a tool to him!"

'Man I hate her! Yelling at Chrome like that!" I thought angrily, now glaring at the red head.

"In this time period Mukuro is mine!"

MM kept cutting Chrome off, the poor girl was lucky if she could say a whole word.

"Umm I-"

"Just shut up, you pathetic girl!"

"Stop it!"

I had walked in and was advancing towards them.

"I've had just about enough of this convorsa- I mean monologue."

I glared at the shocked lady, who apparently had no idea who I was.

"What are you talking about!" she replied hotly, now she was glaring at me.

Although I didn't sense him at the time, Mukuro had just walked in followed by Ken and Chiksa.

"I'm talking about how you are claiming something that is not yours."

MM, who also didn't notice Mukuro, kept snapping back at me.

"What! Mukuro IS mine!" She hissed.

Her face was so serious that I started laughing. This action seemed to shock everyone in the room.

I stopped laughing and grinned. I stuck out my tongue in concentration and rummaged through me jacket pocket.

"Aha!" I grinned triumphantly, pulling out a photo.

"Mukuro," I began, holding up the photo, "Belongs to Tsuna."

The room was filled with shocked silence as they stared at the picture.

A photo of Mukuro and Tsuna FRENCH kissing.

"Oya oya." We looked up at the previously unnoticed pineapple.

"Where did you get that photo of us?"

-6927-

**Tsuna: **Well that wasn't so bad and I wasn't in it.

**Mukuro: **You aren't but you are still my adorable boss.

**Tsuna: **Adorable …

**Angel: **Flames used to roast marshmallows for Byakuran!

**Tsuna: **If she gets 5 reviews then she will post me side of the story.

**Angel: **Plushies for reviewers. Please review.

**\**


	2. The problem with photos pt 2

Angel: Yay! I got 4 reviews! Thank you so much. * bows and offers plushies *

**Tsuna: Please enjoy and dont review or she will write more**

**Angel: Review and I will post more**

**Mukuro: Kufufu**

**Angel: Squalo! The disclaimer!**

**Squalo: VOOOIIIII! Why am I here?**

**Angel: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Squalo: VOOIIII! Angel owns nothing! **

**-6927-**

I didnt mean to make them cry. Really! I didnt! * Earlier that day * I was eating my lunch, listening to Kyoko and Harus conversations. Haru of course started talking about Tsuna, but to my surprise, Kyoko was enthusiastically contributing to the conversation.

Isnt Tsuna cute?

He is adorable!

They continued this exchange for a while, ignoring me. I was ok with that and chose to just watch and listen.

Suddenly Haru sighed, We cant both have him.

Kyoko nodded in agreement.

They sat in silence, thinking or whatever, when Haru jumped up.

Haru knows what to do!

She turned to Kyoko, grinning.

We can make a pact. Who ever he asks out first gets him.

Kyoko brightened at the thought of having Tsuna, Thats a great idea!

I sighed before glaring at the preppy, enthusiastic girls.

Sorry, that wont work.

They looked down at me questioningly.

He is taken. I explained slowly, not wanting to hurt their simple brains.

I smiled at their shocked faces.

Unfortunately Haru recovered fast, ruining my moment.

Haru doesnt believe that! You have no proof!

Kyoko nodded in agreement.

Fine! I have proof! I started rummaging in my bag and pulled out a blue and red scrapbook with the numbers 6927 on the front.

Hahi? Proof? I spun the book on the table so that it faces the stunned girls.

I flipped the book open to the first page.

They took one look at the picture on the front and started to cry.

While I was staring at the crying girls with shock, Tsuna walked.

Haru? Kyoko-chan? Whats wrong? He asked rushing to their sides.

The girls sniffled and Kyoko pointed at the photo on the page.

It was a photo of a French kiss shared between him and Mukuro.

When did you take that photo?

**-6927-**

**Tsuna: Great! You made her so happy that she is going to continue this.**

**Mukuro: Whats wrong with that? We get to share more kisses.**

**Tsuna: Ok Angel, you may continue.**

**Angel: * Grins * Tsuna gets kissed by two different guys next time.**

**Mukuro: * Pulls out trident * Who? **

**Angel: You and someone else. Review to find out!**


End file.
